


There For You In Your Darkest Times

by Digi9797



Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: After a long day at work, Hifumi Kurusu comes home to find her husband Akira having a panic attack.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025598
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	There For You In Your Darkest Times

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4 - **Hurt/Comfort** | **Future**

Hifumi walked up the stairs that led to her apartment, her feet screaming for her to take off her heels already, “....What a long day...” she sighed to herself.

Hifumi reached the floor and was met with an odd sight, one of the neighbors was standing outside staring in the distance.

“Yamamoto-san?”

The old woman turned and greeted Hifumi with a smile but something about it seemed off...

“Oh Kurusu-san! You’re home!”

“Yes, I am but is something the matter? It’s unusual to see you outside your apartment so late.” asked Hifumi with a hint of worry in her voice.

“.....Ah yes....it’s just I...” Yamamoto hesitated, “....I thought I heard a crash, and some yelling come from your apartment...”

“E-Excuse me?” Hifumi’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t think anything of it at first thinking maybe your husband might have just dropped a glass and was upset about it but once he quieted down....I couldn’t help but worry about him...”

Hifumi felt her heart begin to race as a wave of panic began to wash over her.

“Are you alright Kurusu-san?”

Hifumi snapped back to reality, “I-I’m fine I just- I have to- I have to go-” shuddered Hifumi as she began to speed walk past Yamamoto.

“Kurusu-san?!” exclaimed Yamamoto, concerned.

Hifumi ignored as her worry for her husband grew more and more with each step she took, her hands shook as she got out her keys and desperately tried to get them into the keyhole, as soon as the door was open she threw herself into the room and slammed it shut, locking it instantly.

Hifumi froze as she took a moment to breathe and listen for anything in the apartment that sounded unusual and aside from the TV in the living room she was met with silence and that just made her heart race more.

Hifumi quickly took off her heels and flung them to floor as she quickly walked further into the dark apartment, “A-Akira? W-Where are you? Akira?” she whispered.

Suddenly over the TV she heard a strange sound come from the living room, “A-Akira?” she quickly made her way into the barely lit room and looked around.

As she looked around she could hear breathing, “Akira? Are you in here?”

The breathing got louder and as Hifumi walked further into the room she saw Akira’ silhouette in front of her, “A-Akira?!” she quickly made her way over to him “A-Are you ok?!” she gently rest one of her hands on one of his shoulders only for him to violently pull away and scramble backwards, a terrified look in his eyes.

“W-What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Hifumi asked frantically but received no response as Akira moved further away from her, curled himself up into a ball, and began to shake.

Hifumi looked around in a panic unsure of what to do when she noticed the TV remote and broken glass near them, the contents of the glass spilling out across the floor.

She looked at Akira again and listened closely to his breathing, it was fast and erratic and Hifumi realized what was wrong and felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

Akira was having a panic attack.

Akira has had panic attacks before but as far as Hifumi knew this was the first time he’s had one when she wasn’t home, Hifumi took a deep breath, sat on her knees, and reached one of her hands out in front of her.

“It’s ok Akira, it’s me, you know who I am right?” whispered Hifumi in the calmest voice she could muster.

Akira peeked from behind his knees, still shaking.

“It’s me Hifumi, do you remember me?”

Akira shook his head slightly.

Hifumi placed her shaky hand on her chest, “I’m your wife Hifumi Kurusu, we’ve been married for 3 years.”

“M-My w-wife?” said Akira in barely a whisper as his body continued to shake.

“Yes, I’m your wife, your princess.”

“P-Princess?” Akira continued to whisper but his head perked up a bit more above his knees.

“That’s the nickname you gave me, remember?”

“....M-My p-princess...” whispered Akira and Hifumi noticed that he started to shake a little less.

Hifumi moved a little closer, “Do you remember me now?”

Akira nodded slightly.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“.....T-The....T-TV...”

Hifumi looked in the direction of the TV and saw that it was on a Crime and Mystery channel, they didn’t usual watch stuff like this so Akira must have stumbled upon it while channel surfing, “Is something wrong with the TV?”

“.....T-T-They b-beat....t-they b-beat...” Akira began to shake again and Hifumi realized why, she knew that since he was a teen Akira had bad experiences with the police and had developed a phobia of them, he had gotten better at dealing with it in recent years but sometimes he would regress and his fear would overtake him.

He must have seen something on the TV that freaked him out...

Hifumi reached for the remote and turned off the TV making the room even darker, “There it’s off, it’s ok, I’m here now.” she reassured him in a calm voice.

Akira stared at Hifumi through the dark and the longer he stared the more he started to shake, Hifumi reached her arms out if front of her, “Can I hug you?”

Without moving from his balled up position Akira nodded, Hifumi moved closer and wrapped her arms around him holding him tight, whispering more remeasures in his ear and rubbed small circles into his back, it felt an eternity had passed as they sat there as Akira began to shake less and less, his breathing becoming less erratic and more normal but Hifumi could feel that his heart was still beating quite fast.

Hifumi released Akira from her grip but kept her hands on his shoulders, “Do you want to lay on the couch?”

Akira nodded.

“Do you needed help getting up?”

“....Y-Yeah...” Akira whispered.

“Alright hang on to me.” said as Hifumi she slowly but surely helped her husband to his feet, “Lean on me if you have to ok?”

“....O-Ok...”

Hifumi led him to the front of the couch and helped him lay down, “Do you want me to turn the TV back on?”

“.....C-Change....the c-channel...”

“Of course.” said Hifumi as she went to pick up the remote off the floor after helping Akira settle down, she turned on the TV and quickly changed it the a different channel for Akira’s sake, “Is there anything in particular you want?” she asked.

“....N-No...”

Hifumi thought to herself for a moment and smiled when she thought of a channel she knew Akira would like, “How about this?” she said as she flipped to one of Akira’s favorite cooking channels.

Akira’s breathing slowed a little more and a small smile appeared on his face as he nodded.

Hifumi walked over, brushed some hair out of Akira’s face, and smiled at him “I’ll clean up the glass on?”

“....O-Ok...”

Before Hifumi left to get the dustpan, she turned on the lamp on the stand by Akira’s feet to its dim setting.

“Call for me if you need anything ok?”

“.....I-I will....t-thank you...”

Hifumi walked into the kitchen and rummaged though the bottom cupboards, searching for the dustpan they kept there, as she did so she could hear something walk up behind her and turned to find a familiar face.

“Meow!”

“Hello Morgana.” Hifumi greeted the cat with a smile, “I’m looking for our dustpan, have you seen it?”

“Meow.”

“That’s a shame I’ll keep looking then.” said Hifumi as she continued to search the cupboard, moving around boxes of cleaning products, “Ah! There it is.” she said as she pulled it out of the cupboard it was hiding in, grabbed some paper towels off the counter, and began to walk back to the living room, Morgana trailing behind her.

“Are you doing alright?”

“Y-Yes...” said Akira in a low voice.

“That’s good.” replied Hifumi as she bent down and began to wipe up the puddle and sweep up the glass that laid on the floor.

Morgana walked over to the couch and began rubbing against the arm Akira had dangling over the side, “H-Hey buddy....s-sorry if I scared you with my y-yelling earlier...” said Akira with an apologetic smile, “You don’t have to hide anymore...”

“Meow!” said Morgana as he hopped up onto the couch and laid himself on Akira’s chest.

Hifumi smiled at the sight as she walked over to the nearest trash can and threw the towels and glass shards away, then made her way over to the front of the couch, “Mind if I join you two?”

Akira smiled and looked at the feline on his chest, “M-Mind moving over?”

“Meow.” replied Morgana as he got up proceeded to lay next to Akira’s head.

“Thank you Morgana.” said Hifumi as she carefully moved to lay in his place on Akira chest, intertwining her legs with his.

“I-I can hear Mona p-purring in my ear.” said Akira with a small chuckle.

“And I can hear your heartbeat.” Hifumi smiled as she listened to the rhythmic sound which was much calmer now than it was earlier.

“H-Hifumi?”

“Yes Akira?”

“I-I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
